iron_heights_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MissGeek/Well, we have a wiki now.
(Yes, I realize that only Lissa and myself shall be reading this, but I feel the need to post something of this sort.) So, this is my first wiki. I'm glad I got past the hard part already, actually making the dang place, and I'm kind of proud to be in charge of something. Uh, that said, this wiki is only just over twenty four hours old and a lot needs to be done to make it as well taken care of as other wikis I've used. This blog post is mostly a checklist for my own brainstorming and other general to-dos, but feel free to comment on what you think needs attention and should be addressed. That goes to you, Lissa, and anyone else who happens to read this thing in the future. And now, a little listing Things to do (AKA the nitty-gritty details) *'Find someone who can make templates.' Because templates equals character creation, in my mind. I have the categories you can fill out in mind, I just need them to be turned into a form that looks good on pages... Maybe I should ask Pip for help on that. *'Create my characters.' Obviously, that's what this wiki is for. I have some ideas playing around in my head, both Marvel and DC-based, but can't put them into action without the aforementioned templates. I should also attempt to draw them as well and fully flesh out their personalities... *'Invite more people to the wiki.' (Okay, this list isn't in order. Maybe this should go before objective number one, since other people can help with the templates and such.) A very big item on this list. This wiki would be lonely without other people! I need to invite some people I know to liven it up. I don't want to be super exclusive, but I want to be a little selective of the people I invite. Maybe you some of my closer friends: Jazz, Kittie, Pip, maybe Mish, Maddie or DC if they care... I also don't want to just be all in-your-face advertising this place all over the MHFW, so I need to think of a polite way to get others to notice me. *'Create a theme/banner for the wiki.' C'mon, green is okay for now, I suppose (Green and Purple are, after all, present in many villain colour schemes) but I want to make it look a bit more lively. I'll be looking around for themes that I like or possibly logos if I have time. Or someone could make them for me, like the templates, but I want to do some of the work myself. *'Update the staff page.' Not exactly a must, but I want to have a fully staffed school for whenever I get around to actually making references to them in stories or on pages. This can wait a while, though. On a similar note, I need to think up some more villain-themed classes (on subjects like battle quips, lying and deceit or things that budding bad apples should know about) for said teachers to fill in. *'Remember not to stress about this.' Mostly a note meant for myself. I have a habit of stressing over unnecessary things like wikis. I need to remember that even though I'm an admin, it won't be the end of the world if something goes 'wrong' here. *'Update this list periodically.' As new objectives arise, I need to list them here so I can remember that they're important. That's it for now. Anyway, I'm off to get some inspiration from my ginormous Marvel Comics encyclopedia and look at the few remaining pictures of what was once going to be a cute little Batman based TV series called Gotham High. See ya! Category:Blog posts